Night Falls
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Roleplay Maggie and Jaelyn Jaelyn Redek: '''Jaelyn sat down on the ground near the edge of the lake her hand fast with motion, drawing a quick sketch that she would complete later. '''Maggie Stone: I sat down, with me feat in the river. Without realizing there was someone nearby, I started to practice my ability, in hopes for it to only light when I wanted it to. I let a small flame appear on my hand. Jaelyn Redek: '''She was in a bad mood today. Drawing was helping her calm down. She walked forward appreciating the scenery, dropping her notebook on the ground before continuing walking. She turned back look around to find her notebook singed. "Who are you?" She shouted accusingly to the girl, who looked very much so innocent. '''Maggie Stone: I was so surprised by the voice that I toppled into the river. I came back up. "I..I'm M..M..Magg..Maggie Stern. Who are you?" I asked, shivering. Jaelyn Redek: '''"Jaelyn. Jaelyn Redek." She stood there, oblivious to the fact that the girl was cold and sopping, " And did you do this?" She held up her notebook. '''Maggie Stone: I looked at the notebook. And got seriously confused. "I didn't even know about that until now." I said. Jaelyn Redek: '"Well, don't expect me to forgive you just because you ''seem innocent." She realized how illogical her words were but she didn't care. "And you're a pyrokinetic? You don't seem to have much fire about bout you unlike some pyros I know." '''Maggie Stone: "I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. And I didn't even know you were here. I was just trying to get a better control on my ability." I sighed and started playing with my bright red hair. Jaelyn Redek: '''"Well, I'm glad your sorry." She sighed. This girl gave in too easily, which was no fun. "URGH." She grumbled. Why did this girl have to be so-well Nice? She decided to play nice to and asked "What level are you in in Foxfire?" She question in an uncharacteristic tone much kinder than before. '''Maggie Stone: "I'm n...not in Foxfire." I said, glumly. Jaelyn Redek: '''"Where do you go then? Exillium? I tried that out a while go. Took me three days to get ejected." She might actually like this girl. She might actually have more of a story than she thought. '''Maggie Stone: "Yeah. I was first declared talentless, and then when I manifested last month, they found out and sent me off. And my parents never cared about me so they let me go. Wait no, the TOLD me to go." I said. Jaelyn Redek: '''So maybe this girl didn't necessarily do something major to be banished, but that was still cool. "Oh I'm sorry about your parents." She took a deep breath before she said, "My mom was a pyrokinetic too. I don't no why I'm telling you this. It doesn't matter though, I guess." She looked down, "She died when I was five." '''Maggie Stone: "They weren't kind anyways. And my 3year old sister, Megan is good company. I'm...sorry about your mom. Was she nice?" I asked. Jaelyn Redek: '"It's good you have your sister. All I've ever had for years is my grandma "Crazy Caprise Redek". And yeah, she was. I remember her laugh as she would joke with dad Tam. And the----Nevermind it doesn't matter." ' Maggie Stone: I was horrible at leaving a discussion where it was. So, what do you know. I pressed for details. "What doesn't matter?" I asked curiously. Jaelyn Redek: '''"My mom." She started, "Had always gotten things done. She helped improve our world, and had almost lifted tons of bans, before she was slaughtered. She should have been thanked. That's just how they treat heroes, I guess. Which is why, take my advice, you should never try to be one." She sighed, a sigh that had seemed to last a lifetime, her fists balling up, and them after many more moments unclenched. She looked back at Maggie, "I'm sorry, I'm not here to talk about my tragic life." She scanned the burnt notebook. "Maybe I could make a collage out of that." She murmured. '''Maggie Stone: "I get what you mean. I had an older brother, Ivan Storm, who tried to get the talentless thing to be changed. He had to run for his life. He now lives somewhere in the Forbidden Cities. We still don't know what caused him to run. " I noticed her looking at her notebook. "Sorry." I hung my head. Jaelyn Redek: '''"What happened? He ran because he was talentless? Because he didn't want to scoop mammoth poop for the rest of his life?" She laughed quietly, "I can see that happening. I mean who wouldn't run from that." She looked at the other girl's face, "And don't be...This will make an awesome collage." '''Maggie Stone: "I don't know. Ivy barely had time to grAb stuff and run before some strangers with black cloaks with creepy white eyes came." I stated off into the distance, remembering the last time I saw him. Jaelyn Redek: '''Jaelyn backed away slowly. She knew that symbol, it was evident in all her dreams. It was root of the legends she heard. But they were the good guys-weren't they? Only nights before she had ironed a cloak like that one. One belonging to her grandmother. She gasped. And then she ran, her mind not processing the information. '''Maggie Stone: "Wait! Jaelyn! What's wrong!" I ran after her. Jaelyn Redek: 'She channeled core energy into her legs and arms, circling back and slamming Maggie down in the process. "Everything." She started. "EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" She started to take out her leaping crystal, looking back at Maggie first. "I don't think ''you could understand." Any shreds of politeness, respect this girl had earned from her was gone, and venom dripped into her words, a sludgy thick twisted voice that seemed distant from her own. Her voice may as well have cut like a goblin star, and she knew in her head that Maggie was an amazing kind beautiful person, but her heart couldn't be persuaded. It's raw arbitrary emotion slicing her off from everyone. Everyone. '''Maggie Stone: I jumped up nd tackled her, grabbing her leaping crystal. "Oh, I'm very good at understanding things, and I'm a good listener. So start talking." I said. Even though she had attacked me, I wasn't going to be that harsh. Something has set her off, and I was going to fix it. 'Jaelyn Redek: '"Ooh-things just got interesting in sparkle town." '(Sorry I love Ro quotes) '"And No I WON'T TELL YOU. THIS IS ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE AND IT IS NONE OF YOUR SANGULISK WAX!" Calla and Jackson Category:Roleplay Page Category:Scenic